


My Weakness

by MoRdDiOxIdE



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat is paranoid, Black Hats rein will end, Can't think of more tags, Eventual Paperhat, Flug is a demon, It's paperhat u can assume what the weakness will be, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Violence, demencia is demencia lol, eventually, maybe gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoRdDiOxIdE/pseuds/MoRdDiOxIdE
Summary: Black Hat made deals with people but none worse than the deal he had set with an old "friend." This friend may even be the cause of his imminent undoing.





	1. Day 1

Power. Money. Respect. Three things it promised and delivered. Three things Black Hat only achieved with cruelty a manipulation. Three things that shall be the mighty kings' downfall. As the prophecy told, he would lose his power, his money would be soon spent, and villains from all over would disown him of the respect he so clearly deserved.  
It warned him of consequences, the minor slip-ups he had so cleverly escaped, but even as Black Hat was in the clear the prophecy was constantly in the back of his mind, making him paranoid of each decision. He was so very careful with each step he took, weighing the possibilities in his mind. Any decision made without thought could lead to his own doom. He would lose the things he had worked so hard for over the mere slip of the tongue. That couldn't be how it ends.  
\---------------------------------------  
Black Hat smiled to himself as he watched the doctor babble on about his "genius" invention, "the next big thing" he called it. Flug allowed a demonstration, reeling in a captive citizen strapped to a table positioned diagonally. "N-Now, sir, allow me to demonstrate just how much damage this little thing can do!" Dr. Flug said, motioning to the little disc-shaped device he held between his index finger and thumb. "The pad on the bottom of this device will stick to any open skin, then with small retractable claws, dig itself into its victim. It works best when positioned on the chest," he said, pulling up the subject's shirt, placing the weapon near the heart.  
After a second, the device beeped. "As for the pain, it aims for slow and aggravating." Flug looked back at his boss, a new, devilish, light in his eyes. "It won't kill them, but they'll wish they were dead." The civilians eyes widened as the disc began to bore into their skin, entering their body. "The mechanics used in the item allow the person to stay awake through all of this, making the pain that much more agonizing." The doctor said, watching the subject writhe in pain as the disc continued its job.  
Flug began to take notes on the subject, watching their behavior. "Interesting to watch, don't you think? I-I mean..uh.."  
"No no, doctor, it is quite interesting," Black Hat said placing his hands on his desk, fingertip to fingertip. He lowered his head, watching as the civilian began to wail. "rather noisy though..."  
"Ah, noted, I can add a mechanism which silences the vocal chords." Flug chirped, nodding and writing it down. He repeated it to himself, then with a "hmf" he clicked his pen and wheeled the civilian off.  
Black Hat waited until Flug was far enough down the hallway before grabbing a key from his top drawer. He then stood from his chair, pushing it back a few inches, and went to a concealed panel, hidden by the rich dark purple carpet he had in his office. Upon finding the latch to the panel, he proceeded to the next layer. Underneath was a door shape made of wood, presenting a small keyhole and an odd, swirling symbol. Black Hat unlocked the small door and reached his hand inside, grunting when having to press his body to the ground just to retrieve the desired item.  
Once he brought the item to the surface, he looked into it. It was a mirror with oddly tinted gray glass. Its border was wooden, and though it was rather old it looked certainly well kept. At first glance Black Hat saw his own, ever stuck in a sneer face. But, as Black Hat looked longer his reflection began to fog, distorting into a black cloudy being with a smile that stretched longer than his, and teeth as white and snow.  
Black Hat tilted his head, and the figure did the same. It responded with his exact movements, nothing out of the ordinary. It was under control, and it will stay that way. Black Hat soon locked the creature back up and went about his day.  
\---------------------------------------  
Demencia raced down the hallway until she the blue bear that stupid scientist called his "son". What a stupid title for nothing more than a failed experiment, she never understood it. Flug didn't birth this thing so why was it his son. "FIVES! Did it come yet!?" Demencia squealed, grabbing the bear by his blue, fluffy shoulders. The bear simply tilted his head, letting out a confused "baroo?" Demencia faced dropped and she hopped back. "Stupid bear! The thing I ordered! My custom pillow case!?" She said, cocking an eyebrow, pressing both hands against her chest.  
The bear quickly perked up and nodded, setting off to go retrieve the package he had found outside the mansion this morning. Demencia quickly raced after him. Upon spotting the package she raced to tear it open, claiming her new pillowcase. She held her arms up and let it unfold, presenting two pictures of Black Hat on both sides of the case. Demencia sighed dreamily, staring at her husband-to-be.  
Dr. Flug soon appeared behind her with a cup of coffee and a puzzled face.  
"What in the world are you gonna do with that?"  
"You know what~"  
Flug gave her a rather disgusted look, taking a sip of his coffee. Demencia returned the look and punched him in the gut, causing Flug to spit out whatever coffee he had in his mouth all over the inside of his bag.  
"Not that you dingus! Though I'm sure Blackie-senpai wouldn't mind~" she giggled to herself, flushed. She gave Flug a glance then gave him the face of "why are you still here?" Flug shrugged, and Demencia motioned for him to shoo.  
\---------------------------------------  
Black Hat sat alone in his room, reclined in a chair made of red fabrics and dark wood. He stared into the green fire which illuminated his dark room with a deathly glow. It was fascinating to watch the flames curl and lick at the black stone which made up his fireplace. Everything had a weakness, even something as destructive as fire. No, Black Hat wasn't fire.  
He was a disease. He could wipe out the peoples of hatsville with his meer infection. He would spread over the world and claim lives everywhere he went. But, the modern day has found ways to cure even the deadliest of disease. He wouldn't admit it, but he too had to have a weakness. The only thing that keeps that creature alive is its taste for weakness, and since it is still living it must be true that Black Hat was indeed flawed.  
He pondered this. As far as he knew he had no weakness, but that is clearly wrong. What could it be? An allergy to something intergalactic? He had tested everything he could think of....yet here he is. As strong as ever.  
After much time of pondering this, he gave up. It wasn't worth the worry, for now, Black Hat was still in control. He had everything he wanted and more. Power, money, respect, even better, he was so feared by all that no one dared to talk out against him. He could leave heros quivering at the mere sight of him. He was the image of villainous perfection, who every villain wants to be. The mere thought of that even made him giggle, he almost felt sorry for the morons who were below him. Striving to become him, but even in his many years of watching villains rise and fall he never once saw a villain powerful enough to take him on.  
Well....except one women whom Black Hat had a fling with. Her long black hair left him quivering, her pale ghostly complexion making him love her, even more, when he saw her. But even good things come to an end, and she disappeared without a trace. Does he miss her? Of course, he does. Does he still love her? No. Along with her disappearance, she took his most valuable possessions, along with cursed items. She was a lying, stealing bitch. Though, he must thank her for one thing: opening his eyes to love. He now knows just how deceitful it can become.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "~~" beginning and end of a dream

~~The women smiled down at her newborn son, cradling him in a loving embrace. Her first and last son she was to have and he was perfect. He shared her beauty. Her hair, her eyes, her round face, and the same black birthmark on his sweet little face. She moved a lock of black hair from his view, stroking his face with her index finger. What she had gone through to get this boy, and, to be frank, it was entirely worth it.   
The little bundle of joy wrapped in her arms was everything she could ever want, and more. But, as fate would have it, she wouldn't have him long. Black Hat would find her, and when he does, her little Elsu must be gone, and she shall be captured and reimprisoned. But, that is exactly what she wanted. She stood, setting her child in his makeshift crib.   
The scene faded to darkness, a child's cry far off in the distance. The women faded to white, then disappeared with no remnants. The darkness seemed to swirl and shift, mirrors soon becoming apparent. Adrift in the void was a small, square, hand held mirror. Its gray glass was odd, and for a moment it reflected the women. Long black hair, dark red eyes, beautiful yet ghostly skin. Then, it shifted, blurring to black clouds. The women's sweet smile suddenly grew abnormally, her eyes shrinking to mere white pupils. Whispers soon filled the room, too jumbled to comprehend.~~  
\-----  
Flug sat up, confused. He had had bad dreams before, but this was just....oddly different. He looked at his dark room, some remnants of the swirling in his dream flashed into real life. He rubbed his eyes, and the swirls were gone. He then looked at the alarm clock, then to his bag and goggles.   
This was the first time he had slept without face gear, mostly due to the fact that it was summer and he was tired of waking up with a sweaty face. It was strange how he envisioned himself as a child without even the slightest hint of what he would actually look like. He never had a record of family, and for as long as he could remember he had been fostered. His mother had given him to a fostering agency when he was 4, and all she gave him was a teddy bear and a goodbye kiss. Since then he had gone from home to home, staying with nice families, until he finally graduated from school and took up a job at Black Hat Org. This was his first permanent home.  
Flug took his bag and goggles from his nightstand and put them on, sighing as he took another look at his clock. 6:00 a.m., time to start the day. He switched on his lamp and got himself ready, skipping a shower. He grudgingly started towards the kitchen to make his morning coffee but stopped when he smelled something....familiar, yet he couldn't quite place it. He walked slowly to the kitchen's entrance, peeking in. Sitting at the dining table was Black Hat with yesterdays newspaper. He always seemed to read the paper a day late. Beside him was a cup of tea, steam rising from it. It gave a sweet smell, but it wasn't as strong.  
Flug sniffed the air once more, finally realizing where the aroma was originating. Black Hat seemed to be giving off the sweet smell of freshly bloomed flowers of all types; Roses, Magnolias, Freesias, Violets, the list goes on. A sudden growl escaping his boss made Flug jump, stumbling over his feet upon landing, converse squeaking against the wooden flooring.   
Flug heard a "hmph" from his boss. "So you were there, watching like a creep." the eldritch huffed, half turning his head to eye Flug. Flug put his hands up in defense, shaking them. "N-No, sir!! I-I was j-just....uh....waiting for y-you to leave as to not disturb you."  
"Your very existence disturbs me, doctor." Black Hat replied, taking a sip of his tea. "Now, might I ask you, what is it you're are in here for?" the eldritch horror asked, setting down his teacup, returning to his paper. Flug trembled. He rung his hands, head lowering.   
"M-My morning cup of coffee, t-to get me going," Flug said, looking anywhere but at his boss. Black Hat gave a simple gesture to the coffee machine, motioning for Flug to go ahead. Flug shuffled over to the machine, hands shaking. Throughout the process neither said a word, though Flug could feel Black Hats stare burning holes in the back of his lab coat. Once Flugs coffee was finished he speed-walked out of the kitchen and towards his lab.   
Once far enough from Black Hat, Flug slowed his pace and casually dropped a straw into his coffee. He always forgot how cold and eerie the hallway to his lab was. But, over the years, Flug tended not to worry as much about it and really that gave him enough time to truly admire the craftsmanship of the house. Each wooden post an expertly carven vine of roses with thick thorns that stuck out. The wallpaper was a dark purple, along with the torches Black Hat decided to use instead of normal lights. A chandelier hung from the ceiling every 7 feet or so with candles that never seemed to burn out.   
Flug stopped suddenly, looking around. He swore he could've heard something. After waiting another minute or two Flug went back on his way, but, there it was again. Flug stopped once again, searching the hallway. The sound became louder and louder the longer he stood. He sounded like a child's cry....but why would a child be here? One by one, the candles that lit the already dim hallway began to flicker out, and Flug soon began to panic. The crying only seemed to get louder, so loud Flug shoved his hands over his ears, dropping his coffee, crinkling the paper bag. The hallway was dark, swirls beginning to take form. Flug shut his eyes tightly, yelling out to whatever was causing this, asking it to stop, and with his request, the crying stopped.   
Flug uncovered his ears and looked down the dark hallway. A light suddenly appeared there, pulling Flug towards it. Flug was known to be curious, but this wasn't at all intriguing. Still, he was pulled closer and closer to the light with no means of defense. What was he to do? All he could do is panic. There was no use in hope, it was proven to not exist in this house. Flug closed his eyes as the blinding light engulfed him.

 

Flug suddenly opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh, something's coming for Flug. Mwehehehhehe


	3. Later that day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola Guapo - Hello Handsome  
> Miel - Honey  
> Ciruela de azúcar - Sugar Plum
> 
> ((Note: I used google translate.))

Flug opened his eyes to...well...nothing. He looked around. The candles were lit once again and everything was back to normal. Flugs eyes wondered down to the spilled coffee and was soon stricken with panic. He got down to his knees, hurrying to mop the spilled coffee up with his lab coat.  
He went to grab his coffee cup then paused, his eyes traveling down his arm to his exposed hand. Where was his glove? Wait- his hands raced to feel his face. His bag was gone too! He scrambled around the hallway, looking under every table, in every nook and cranny hoping to find his gloves and bag, but they had vanished without a trace.  
Flug checked his watch. It was nearly 9:00 a.m.! Was he seriously standing in one place for 2 hours!? Flug brought his lab coat up and over his head, closing it just enough so that it concealed his face but he could still see. Flug began speed walking down the hallway, leaving his coffee mug behind. 

An ever familiar giggle and the sound of scurrying in the vents made Flug jump and walk faster, his walk nearly considered a run by now. His lab was just at the end of the hall if he could just-

"Hiya, nerd!"

Oh no.  
Demencia now stood in front of him, rocking on her heels. She tilted her head when the doctor quickly turned away from her. He hunched his back to gather more of his coat to better conceal his face. 

"You do know it's rude to turn away from someone when they're speaking to you!" Demencia said, crossing her arms with a pout. Flug shivered.

"N-Not now, Demencia, please-" Flug begged. Wait, was he seriously begging? Now that brought a smile to the hybrids face. Usually, Flug would order her to leave or make the hatbots chase her around, but this. This was unexpected and deliciously delightful. She slowly ran a finger over the quivering doctor's shoulder blades, enjoying how he jumped at even the slightest touch.

"Wow. No ordering? No hatbots? What's gotten into you?" she asked, tilting her head. Flug shrugged her off, half turning. Now it was clear. He was hiding something from her. His face.  
"Hey Fluggy, where's your bag? OH! Can I finally see your face?!" She said, hopping up and down excitedly. She grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him to face her. She then began to mess with him, sticking her hands in the coat, trying to pry it open, she even began tickling him until the poor doctor lost his grip on his coat. Demencia took that chance to strike, yanking the lab coat from him.

For a moment, Flug stood, shocked. Demencia stared at him, wide-eyed and mouth open. She tilted her head to the side. "Huh. You don't look as bad as I thought you would," she said. She then shrugged and tossed the lab coat back to him. "Still not my type."

Flug caught his coat, quickly putting it back on. The fact that Demencia wasn't at all bothered with it lifted a bit of weight off his back. The hybrid took another moment to look over Flug, then climbed back into the vents and went on with her day.  
\-----

Black Hat sat in his office, as always, doing paperwork. God did he hate it, but it was business. He sighed as he dipped his quill in the "ink". More like the blood of his enemies, he never wrote anything without it. He even carried some in his coat just in case he ever needed to sign something and didn't have it available.

As he wrote his mind wandered to this mornings run in. The poor doctor, he wouldn't stand a chance in the real world. Why, with all his bumbling about he'd whined up dead within 2 days, maybe 3 if he's lucky. Black Hat would admit he had been feeling...strange around the doctor lately. He began to enjoy the way his eyes lit up during his presentations, how enthusiastic and confident he became. It was cute.

As days went on Flug developed, and Black Hat watched him change. He really was an evil genius underneath all that anxiety. But, Black Hat swore he was beginning to see someone else in the doctor. The way Flug would look at him was...alluring. Much like...well, he didn't want to think about her. Black hat shook his head and started back on his paper. 

Soon enough he heard a certain hybrid stomping her way through the vents and into his office. A loud growl erupted in the back of his throat but that didn't stop the hybrid from popping out of the vents with a smile on her face. 

"Hola guapo~" 

"Get out."

Demencia didn't listen and instead snaked her way up to Black Hats desk. "now don't be like that, miel~" She flirted, setting her head atop Black Hats desk. He looked down at her, another growl escaping his lips. Demencia stuck her tongue out, a goofy smile plastered on her face. "Guess what I saw, Ciruela de azúcar~"

"I don't care."

"Flug's face."

Black Hat perked up and stared at the hybrid. He then cocked an eyebrow, not entirely believing her. 

"It's true! He had shaggy black hair and like really white skin! And he had these red eyes that just stare into your soul! And, and these long ears!" She exclaimed, demonstrating how long his ears were. Black Hats eyes went wide, staring at her in disbelief. He glanced at the corner of his office.

"Out."

"but-"

"Get. Out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wait...Demencia saw his face.....hehehehehehehehhehehehehheh
> 
> ((Another Note: I know these are probably short but y'know bare with me.))

**Author's Note:**

> So we learn of a past love Black Hat once had and Demencia got a BH body pillow. This is normal.


End file.
